<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens In Mexico Stays in Mexico. . .Maybe by jdrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761686">What Happens In Mexico Stays in Mexico. . .Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush'>jdrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sequel, a bit more flirting, a bit more humor, but who can blame her?, monica just can't help herself, post episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica and Skinner discuss what happened south of the border. Sequel to Down Mexico Way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monica Reyes/Walter Skinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happens In Mexico Stays in Mexico. . .Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to CC, 1013, and FOX.<br/>AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm slowly uploading some of my old stories to AO3. This story was posted on my livejournal under the title 'Fire in the Hole' (I have no idea why I chose that name, but I never liked it) on February 10, 2007, but it was written a few years before that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can go right in, Agent Reyes."<br/> <br/>I smiled and thanked Kim as I stood up and walked towards the office door. Usually he has it open, but today it was closed, and I didn't know if that was a good sign or bad. Steeling myself with a deep cleansing breath, and noting with some mild distress that my Zen-yoga didn't seem to be working, I turned the doorknob and entered his private domain.<br/> <br/>A.D. Skinner was standing by his huge window, looking out over the city below, as I walked in. Tall, strong, majestic – a massive slab of beefcake. Yeah, I know, I shouldn't be having those thoughts about my boss, but I couldn't help it. Sometimes I find it difficult just being in the same room with him – his Chi is very overwhelming. It's amazing to me that as big as the man is, his presence is ten times as large, seemingly able to fill an entire room.<br/> <br/>I stood in the doorway a few moments, just drinking in the vision in front of me – the impossibly broad shoulders encased in his standard crisp white shirt, the expansive chest tapering to his slim waist, the long muscular legs clothed in well-tailored wool designer slacks, that gorgeous ass . . .<br/> <br/><em>Stop it, Monica! Now's not the time!</em><br/> <br/>I felt my knees growing weak and I was thankful when he turned to face me and said, "Agent Reyes. Please, have a seat." Closing the door behind me, I quickly collapsed into the nearest chair, crossing my hands over my lap to hide their tremors. Oh, God – how was I going to get through this meeting alone?<br/> <br/>He abandoned his station at the window and took a seat behind his massive desk, lacing his fingers over its clean smooth surface. His fascinating cherry wood desk. How many times have I thought about that inanimate, erotic piece of furniture? Fantasized about lying sprawled across it as Walter leaned over me, ripping my clothes in his lust-filled haste to get to my naked body, his sweaty muscular chest heaving with the exertion . . . .<br/> <br/>"Agent Reyes?"<br/> <br/>"Huh?" I answered distractedly, as he yanked me from my daydream.<br/> <br/>He gazed at me, concern etched in his face. "Are you okay?"<br/> <br/>"Ah, yeah. I'm fine," I stammered, knowing I was turning eight shades of red, and sure he could read my dirty little mind.<br/> <br/>He watched me for another moment, clearly weighing my words before prompting, "You wanted to see me?"<br/> <br/>His low rich voice washed over me devoid of its usual gruffness, and I found myself sadly missing it. <em>Jesus, get on with it, girlfriend! And stop thinking what you're thinking RIGHT NOW!</em><br/> <br/>Unfolding my hands and using them to smooth out the imaginary wrinkles in my skirt, I began, "Um, yes, Sir. I . . . it occurred to me that I never thanked you for standing up for me at my disciplinary hearing." I still wasn't sure how he got around his own official reprimand – it's been rumored that the Director was actually quite livid with D.D. Kersh for not even bothering to follow through on the photographic lead we had on Agent Doggett. Whatever the case, A.D. Skinner had come out relatively unscathed, and his testimony had kept my own ass from getting fried.<br/> <br/>"It was the least I could do, Agent Reyes. As I told you, I'm proud of what you did, regardless of your methods. And I know you're the reason Agent Doggett is alive today." He steepled his fingers. "Speaking of John, how's he doing?"<br/> <br/>"Good. He's getting there. I stop by his house every night after work when I can – if not, I call him. We've been talking a lot, trying to work though things. He's still got some gaps in his memory, but the doctors are optimistic he'll make a full recovery."<br/> <br/>"Any word on when he can return to work?"<br/> <br/>"We hope he'll be cleared for Monday."<br/> <br/>He nodded his approval. "Great. Things haven't been the same around here without him."<br/> <br/>"Yeah, I know. The Basement can get kind of lonely," I commented off-handedly.<br/> <br/>I hadn't meant it as a dig, but apparently that's how Skinner took it because he tensed up momentarily, his jaw tightening. In truth, he hadn't come down for a visit since our return from Mexico two weeks earlier – not that I could really blame him. God, when I think back on that night, I simply cringe!<br/> <br/>I'm not usually such an obnoxious drunk, but being so close to Walter Skinner just completely short-circuited me, and before I knew it, things were spilling out of my mouth faster than I could dam them in. Christ, what he must think of me! Could I have acted any more sluttish if I had tried? And when I woke up the next morning (to a world-record hangover, might I add) remembering what I had said and done the night before, I was completely mortified.<br/> <br/>This meeting, in fact, was really the first time we'd spent any time together alone since that infamous night, and it was proving every bit as awkward as I anticipated it would be.<br/> <br/>"Well, hopefully after Monday, it won't be quite so lonely for you anymore," he deadpanned.<br/> <br/>"Yes, Sir," I responded, my voice soft and sheepish.<br/> <br/>"Was there anything else, Agent Reyes?"<br/> <br/>Hoping to negate my little faux pas, and frankly not wanting to be banished to my basement office on such a sour note, I stated, "Actually, Sir, there is. I wanted to apologize for my behavior in Mexico. It was very unbecoming to my position as a Special Agent, and I cast the Bureau in a bad light." <em>A little formal, but I'd give it a 9.4 for honesty and presentation.</em><br/> <br/>He chuckled wryly, and I felt myself go all gooey inside. He really should laugh more often – it's a nice sound. "Agent Reyes, I think you can be forgiven for blowing off some steam. You had been on full-systems alert during a very stressful two-week search for your friend and partner. I'm the last person who would judge you for letting your hair down. And I'm certainly not going to call you on the carpet for it."<br/> <br/>The carpet. My eyes reflexively dipped down to the expensive Persian rug that decorated his floor. In my mind, I could see the two of us rolling around on it, our naked bodies crushed together as his strong lips claimed mine, sweat dripping from his bronzed skin as he finally pinned me beneath him, spreading my legs wide and . . . .<br/> <br/><em>OH SHIT! Mo, get your mind out of the gutter this instant! Any more thoughts like that and I'm going to have to change my panties!</em><br/> <br/>I coughed, trying to give myself some time to collect my thoughts then replied, "That doesn't excuse the fact that some of the things I said to you were . . . highly inappropriate."<br/> <br/>"On the contrary, Miss Reyes," he smiled, "I found our conversation quite enjoyable. You have a very refreshing honesty about you, something that's rare among the people I deal with everyday."<br/> <br/>"Be that as it may, Sir, I still have to answer for my actions," I argued, even as I glowed inside at his compliment.<br/> <br/>"Already forgotten," he assured me, and I didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed by that. Quirking his eyebrow, he inquired, "Is that all, Agent Reyes?"<br/> <br/>Down to the nitty-gritty. This was going to be tough, but it had to be said. I took a deep breath and stormed ahead. "One last thing, Sir – the hotel room." Again he tensed up, obviously anticipating all kinds of sexual harassment charges I could fling at him. Speaking quickly to alleviate his fears, I told him, "I think that . . . I mean . . . well . . . what I'm trying to say over here, and doing a poor job of it, is, I wanted to thank you for not taking advantage of the situation. I don't know of many men who would have acted in such a chivalrous manner."<br/> <br/>"What's right is right, and it's never right to exploit a situation like that, especially when to do so would be an abuse of my position. And besides," he grinned wickedly, "where's the fun if you pass out before we're finished, right?"<br/> <br/><em>Lord help me! All that hunkiness AND a sense of humor?! I have to get out of here or that desk fantasy is in danger of becoming a reality.</em> "Right. Um . . . I guess that's it, then."<br/> <br/>As I stood to go, he got up as well, and crossed around to the front of his desk. His strides were fluid and graceful, like a panther's, and as he reached the edge of his desk he half-sat/half-leaned on it. Unsure what to do, I kept moving towards my intended destination; I was just reaching for the doorknob when I heard a small, shy, "Monica?"<br/> <br/><em>He said my name! I love how he says my name!</em> With my heart beating a little faster, I turned back to face him. He had removed his glasses, revealing those impossibly dark brown eyes, soft velvet and warm and vulnerable. It's no wonder he always wears those wire rims – they hid the real Walter Skinner from the rest of the world. And in his racket, he couldn't afford anyone to see his true self – after all, 'Surly Skinner' had a reputation to uphold. "Yes, Sir?" I gulped, wondering what more there was to say.<br/> <br/>He hesitated for a moment, just a moment, the muscles in his jaw working, clenching, seemingly fighting a battle within himself before he made his decision and rumbled, "If I'm out of line here, I apologize, but," he paused for a second before blurting out, "would you care to join me for coffee some night after work?"<br/> <br/>"Coffee?" I repeated, bemused.<br/> <br/>He chuckled – oh, that lovely sound again! "Well, I'd invite you out for a drink, but after our last little adventure, I think Starbucks is safer, don't you?"<br/> <br/>I laughed at that. "Point taken."<br/> <br/>His eyes never leaving mine, he elaborated, "I want you to know, there's no pressure here. No expectations. If you say no, we'll never mention this again. I just thought – that is – I'd really just like to go someplace quiet and talk for a while, get to know you."<br/> <br/>"JUST talk?" I teased, knowing I was rapidly crossing the line again, and not able to stop myself.<br/> <br/>He smirked. "Or something."<br/> <br/>I felt a smile spreading across my face. "Well, as long as 'something' is on the menu, I think I can work you into my busy schedule." <em>My God, Monica! Flirting with the boss? Are you out of your mind?! Talk about career suicide!</em><br/> <br/>"See that you do." Gruff and commanding and I SWEAR I almost melted right where I stood. I half-turned to open the door when he called again, "Oh, and Monica?"<br/> <br/>I turned back once more to face him. "Yes, Sir?"<br/> <br/>"I'll bring the Kevlar," he all but leered. At my shocked expression, he laughed heartily, "Good day, Agent."<br/> <br/><em>Skinner in Kevlar?!  Gonna have to dig those spare panties out of my overnight bag after all.</em> "It is now, Sir," I shot back, opening the door and stepping out. As I passed Kim's desk, I noticed she gave me an odd look, probably due to the huge grin splashed across my face.<br/> <br/>I could only image her reaction to the matching one her boss was wearing.<br/> <br/>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>